Field of the Invention
This invention relates to adamantyl thioamides and a process for preparing those compounds, said adamantyl thioamides having the formula ##EQU2## in which Ad is adamantyl or alkyl-substituted adamantyl; m is a number of zero or one, n is a number of one or 2, with the proviso that when n is 2, m is one; and the aminothiocarbonylmethyl or the aminothiocarbonyl group is bonded to a bridgehead carbon atom of the adamantane ring.
Compounds of the formula (I) are believed to be novel substances which are not disclosed in the prior art. These compounds are valuable not only as intermediates for the synthesis of adamantane-substituted heterocyclic compounds but also as substances having an excellent anti-viral activity, especially an excellent effect of preventing propagation of Newcastle disease virus.